


Birthday

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine gets a letter from clan Lavellan which says Noah’s birthday was coming up in a few days.</p><p>Day 9 - Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is really long o3o...
> 
> I might take this and expand on it a bit more.

**Char: Josephine, Noah, Leliana, Cullen, Solas**

**30 Days of Noah**

**Birthday**

**the anniversary of the day on which a person was born**

Letters from Orlais? Josephine sighed as she opened the sealed envelope.

 

> _Dear Inquisitor,_
> 
> _It has come to our attention that your influence has spread minutely throughout Orlais. I, Bertrand of house Lièvremont, would like to extend, as a representative of the family, assistance to the cause. If there is anything that you personally or that of the Inquisition would need, do not hesitate on contacting house Lièvremont, as we would be honored to help._
> 
> _Warm regards,_
> 
> _Bertrand Geoffroy-Égide Lièvremont_

Josephine read the first sentence over a couple of times. She furrowed her brow slightly then sat the letter aside. She picked up another one.

> _Greetings Da’len,_
> 
> _I hope this letter gets to you on time. I understand that you have been very busy with everything up until now, but I hope that you can spare some time for yourself. I would like to express the joy that you have indirectly brought to the clan. We all wish you the best and hope that you celebrate the anniversary of your birthing. We would have liked it if you were able to make it back to the clan so we could honor this day together, but we understand how the trip here and back would be too long. You are always with us in thought, da’len._
> 
> _Lovingly,_
> 
> _Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

Anniversary of your birthing? The inquisitor’s name-day was coming up? Josephine reread the letter over and over again. “Oh this is an opportunity we cannot pass up!” Josephine exclaimed.

“What are you up to, Josie?” Josephine looked up to see Leliana, clipboard in hand, walking into the room. 

“The inquisitor received a letter from his clan. It states his name-day is coming up in a few days.”

“Does it? When exactly is it?” Leliana walked over to Josephine’s desk and placed her clipboard down. “You’re still reading his letters? You know he’s going to yell at you, again, if he finds out…which he will…”

“I couldn’t help it! It was in English this time,” Josephine placed a hand on her forehead. “And it doesn’t say when exactly so I say we just hold it on Saturday.” She jumped up from her desk. “So much planning to do! And I have to invite many of the nobles-“

“Uh, Josie,” Leliana said, frowning. “Do you really believe this is such a good idea?”

  
“Of course! The letter from his clan even implied that he should celebrate! We’ll give him a grandiose party to make up for his inability to return to his clan.” Josephine had a dangerous sparkle to her eyes that made Leliana back away from her slightly.

“I have a feeling the elves’ version of a celebration differs completely from our version of a celebration…and yours…” Leliana raised an eyebrow. It was obvious Josephine hadn’t heard a word she had said as she was gathering papers and envelopes while mumbling excitedly to herself. “I have a feeling by the end of the week, someone will have died or been seriously injured…” Leliana sighed as she picked up her clipboard. “Have fun,” she said as she left the room.

* * *

 

**Thursday**

“I sent out word 2 days ago to 35 nobles!” Josephine crossed her arms in a huff. “Only 30 replied back!”

“Don’t you think that is still enough anyway?”

“If I told you only 4 of them responded yes?” Josephine glared at Cullen who winced.

“Oh…”

“But no, all of them said yes.” Josephine sighed and placed a hand on her head. “Most hail from Orlais. The problem is…I think Leliana may have been right…”

“About the inquisitor being less than pleased about the entire event?”

“No. About the inquisitor being less than pleased about those _attending_ the event!” Josephine sighed. “It is done. There is nothing I can do but prepare decorations and figure out what we will be serving!”

“Don’t you think he would have been happier with a more…traditional name-day celebration? You know…from his culture?” Cullen frowned, crossing his arms.

“I did!” Josephine huffed. “I even wrote it in the letters I sent the nobles which is why they’re so enthusiastic about coming. They wish to experience something different from The Game for a change.” 

“What exactly is the issue here? Besides the inquisitor hating everyone in Orlais?” Cullen quirked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know anything about elven name-day traditions!” Josephine cried.

“That could be a problem…”

“You think so? Thank you for the grand review, Commander Obvious.” Josephine glared at Cullen. “I can’t very well just go up to him and ask! I want it to be a surprise.” 

“Why are you asking me? I’m not an elf.” Cullen frowned.

“Ugh. I called you in here to inspire me not to make me feel more underprepared!”

“Why didn’t you just ask Solas?” Cullen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Wait!” Josephine exclaimed. “I’ll just ask Solas! Why didn’t I think of that earlier!”

“I just…said that…” Cullen grumbled as he watched Josephine all but run out of her office. “I feel a headache coming on…”

* * *

 

Solas looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. “Ah, Lady Montilyet. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I wanted to ask you about name-day traditions, specifically about elvish cultures.” Josephine interlaced her fingers as her hands hung in front of her. 

“Hm? What, may I ask, brought about this sudden interest?” Solas quirked a curious eyebrow.

“The Inquisitor’s name-day is coming up and I would like to give him a traditional name-day celebration.”

“A traditional name-day celebration without his clan would be difficult,” Solas said, sitting up. “What they see as tradition and what the ancient elves saw as tradition may be different.”

“I already have so many people coming and looking forward to this! I don’t want to disappoint them or the inquisitor.”

“I have a feeling the inquisitor wouldn’t appreciate any of this at all.” Solas quirked an eyebrow. “He seems to be a man who prefers the company of animals over the company of man.”

“What is the tradition of the ancient elves then? The letter from his clan mentioned honoring the day.”

“Really now? That sounds about close to what the ancient elves did.” Solas sat back. “Though it really all depends on how old the inquisitor is.”

“Uh,” Josephine was suddenly hit with the realization that she had no clue. The letter didn’t say anything and it never came up in conversation with the elf. Sure, everyone had speculated what his exact age could be but no one ever tried to ask him directly - well that she knew of. “He looks to be…in his early to mid twenties.”

“So he has already had his 18th name-day celebration. Traditionally, only milestones of a person’s life is celebrated. Birth, Coming of Age, Reaching Elderhood, and the rest is a bit complicated.”

“Complicated? How complicated?” Josephine frowned.

“It would take me more than a month to explain it all to you. That complicated.” Solas smirked. Josephine let out an exasperated sigh.

“So…do you think it could be a milestone?”

“You said that the letter said to honor the day, correct?” Josephine nodded. “I believe it may be a milestone, then again, you say he is in his twenties. No milestone happens that close to his coming of age - unless his Dalish clan see those younger than 20 summers as children still.”

“So it would be a coming of age ceremony?” Josephine frowned.

“That would not work if you’re planning to make this a spectacle,” Solas sighed. “Why not just ask the Inquisitor?”

“Ugh! I want to avoid that! I’ll just do some research…” She grumbled as she quickly left the Rotunda. Solas shook his head.

“I foresee catastrophe…”

* * *

 

**Friday**

“Okay, this is going to be mostly outside. We have Halla and Harts,” Josephine walked out of her office, clipboard in hand, marking off what was done and what had to be done. A woman followed behind her nodding.

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to just ask the inquisitor-“

“Shush!” Josephine slapped her hand on the clipboard. “This will be a surprise for him! Don’t ruin it!”

“Josephine…” The woman and Josephine’s gaze snapped up when they heard the voice of none other then the inquisitor himself. He was walking through the main hall from outside, still looking back from where he came from.

“Yes, Inquisitor?”

“Why are there Harts running around the courtyard?” He asked slowly, pointing a thumb behind him.

“What? Running around?” Josephine cried before running past the elf. The elf watched her in confusion, scratching the top of his head.

“Humans are odd…” He grumbled.

* * *

 

**Saturday**

“Everything is set!” Josephine gushed happily. “We are serving Nug stew, Elfroot tea-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…” Lelina interrupted her. “Tea and stew? That combination sounds horrible…”

“Its the traditional meal! We also have grilled Halla bits, Halla marinade, Bronto broth, Elfroot salad, and…a lot of other meat dishes that I could not possibly name. We have many elf chefs which made this much more easy!”

“I have a feeling this won’t end well…” Leliana mumbled to empty air. Josephine had already walked away from her to greet the people coming in. They were all dressed in thin robes - some even looked to be half naked. “This…is not going to be taken well at all…”

* * *

 

**Later that day…**

_“Presenting, Inquisitor Noah of the Lavellan clan!”_

Noah started as he walked through the main hall. He looked to the man to his right who bowed to him then looked around at the people all now looking at him. What in blazes-

“Happy name-day, inquisitor!” There was a chorus of shouts. Noah furrowed his brows as he walked past everyone and straight to Josephine. 

“What is all this?” Noah demanded as he wildly flailed his arm at the group of people who went back to chatting. “And why are there Harts _and_ Halla running around outside?!”

“It is a celebration party for your name-day!” Josephine grinned happily. Her grin slowly melted away when Noah gave her a blank look.

“What are you talking about?” Josephine gasped.

“OH! The letter," she flipped through the paper on her clipboard and handed it to Noah. Noah read it over and was silent. He slowly looked up at Josephine with the most heated look she’d ever seen.

“Would you stop reading my mail!” He snapped. “This was not written _to me_!” He growled. Josephine’s eyes widened.

“What?!”

“It says _birthing!_ Do I _look_ like a woman to you?” Noah growled lowly. “One, the Keeper never calls me Da’len. Two, I’m not a woman. Three, stop reading my mail. Four, this was given to me to deliver to a member of clan Saela in the Exalted Plains since we’ve been going there regularly for the past few weeks! Five, Stop reading my fucking mail!” Noah yelled, gaining everyone’s attention. They all stared in shock as the inquisitor stormed towards his quarters. “And make sure you get the Halla and Harts safely back from whence they came!” with that he opened the door and slammed it shut. Josephine blinked.

It was silent. Josephine cleared her throat and waved her hand. “He is just having a bit of an off day. Please, enjoy yourselves!” that was all it took for the chatter to continue. Josephine was pretty sure the new topic was the inquisitor’s little outburst. She sighed as she massaged her temples. Leliana walked up to her and Josephine held a hand up. “I know, I know. You told me so.”

“That…wasn’t exactly what I was going to say but yes, I did tell you so.” Leliana quirked an amused eyebrow. 

“Something tells me he’s not just angry about this whole misunderstanding and my reading his mail…” Josephine’s eyes suddenly widened. “Solas said something about milestones…and his reaction to a party seems similar to that of my mother’s reaction to the party my father had planned her when she turned 40…”

“Milestones?”

“I think I just figured it out! I upset him because he does ’t want to be reminded that he’s getting older!”

“Or…he could just be mad that you read his mail and invited people he hates to a party he never wanted…it could also be the fact you have wild Halla and Harts running around outside…”

“Or that…” Josephine laughed nervously. “I wonder if Solas knows any elven gifts I could give the inquisitor that will tell him I am sorry…”

“Or you can just…walk up there and apologize?”

“I can’t go empty handed!” Josephine cried, walking towards the Rotunda.

“You like to do things the long way, don’t you…” Leliana sighed to the empty air.

 


End file.
